


Stepbrothers

by Anonymous



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Bisexual Jack, M/M, Wedding Planning, tags are being updated, they're highschool juniors (16 years old) but i tagged underage just in case, this is uh crack ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mark Fischbach, Jack's longstanding crush since his bisexual awakening, is his new stepbrother.You heard that right.





	Stepbrothers

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a test to see if this work is smth that ppl are willing to read haha

“You’re a  _ virgin?!” _

 

Jack flinched slightly at the other’s volume but sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and nodding. “Of fuckin’ course I’m a virgin, I’m sixteen and practically a hermit at times!”

 

“I lost mine two days after I turned sixteen.” Mark smirked, running a hand through his hair to give more of that messy, ‘I'm fucking badass’ look, though he looked more like a rooster. Jack rolled his eyes, going back to the novel he was reading.

 

“Are you not gonna say anything, Lucky Charms?” Mark snatched the book out of Jack’s hands, chuckling when the other growled at him to give it back. “You’re not so menacing, y’know.”

 

“Fuckin’ give it back, _dick_.”

 

“M’name’s Mark, remember?” The half-Korean waved the book in front of the boy teasingly, sticking his tongue out. 

 

“Come on, give me th’ book. I need ta read it or the teacher would fuck me over with another F on the next stupid pop quiz.”

 

“Aw, like that’ll do anything to hurt your perfect grade.”

 

“It’ll bring my C plus down to a C minus, then my GPA’ll be...what, two point three?” Jack sighed, sitting down on his bed again. “That A in math’ll do nothing at all, then the fuckin’ French teacher’s gonna give me an F on pronunciation, because she's fuckin’ deaf, and then...well.” Jack shrugged. “I'll just be generally screwed, because you won’t give me back the goddamn stupid book.”

 

“How does your language arts grade affect your French grade?” Mark quirked an eyebrow, still holding the book. “I thought you had all A’s? I mean, you’re always early to classes and you spend maybe five to six hours on your homework…”

 

“That doesn’t mean I’ll get an A for effort. Everyone thinks that’s not effort. It’s just me slackin’ off, y’know. Doing th’ things I’m not supposed ta be doing. But I  _ am  _ doing homework, it’s just so...hard. And I’ll just look dumb if I go up ta th’ teacher ta ask for help. No matter  _ how  _ hard I try...th’ best I’ll manage is probably a C plus.” Jack then frowned, realizing he was talking to Mark fuckin’ Fischbach, the school’s biggest gossip.

 

“Okay, ignore whatever I just said. I get A pluses on everything, alright? The lowest I’ve gotten is an A minus, and that’s it.” Jack bit on his lip and looked up to his step-brother (he still wasn’t used to calling him  _ that _ ), giving him a hard stare. “Now give me back th’ book.”

 

“You know what? You’re not doing homework today.” Mark tossed the book into his unmade covers, planting his hands on his hips. “You’re gonna do random shit. Anything  _ but  _ doing homework.”

 

“Since when did you start caring?” Jack huffed, looking away. “I thought players were heartless.”

 

“I am not a  _ player _ .” Mark scoffed, frowning as well.

 

“Tell that to Ashley, Julie, Lucy and Jessica.” Jack mumbled. “And, hm, who were the others? Oh, right, Veronica, Faye, Reese, Skylar, Grace A.  _ and  _ Grace W., Adora, Audrey--”

 

“Shut the  _ fuck  _ up.” Mark growled, pushing Jack back to the bed and jabbing a finger at his shoulder. “You try even getting a girl in bed,  _ virgin _ .”

 

“Just because I’m a virgin, doesn’t mean I’m having trouble getting a girl!” Jack growled back, half wanting to kick Mark off. “Do you really think I even  _ want  _ to have sex? When I’m so fucked up in school? I think having sex is more of a commitment, not just some random thing,  _ Mark _ . I’m not ready to make it.”

 

“Pussy.”

 

“Slut.” Jack hissed, trying to shove Mark’s hand off his shoulder. The other gasped dramatically and pushed his finger in harder. 

 

“ _ That  _ is not a term you should be using against anybody.”

 

“So you grew a conscience, huh? After that rousing discussion you had during lunch yesterday...” Jack grabbed the other’s wrist and yanked it off his shoulder, sitting up so he was all up in Mark’s scowling face. “...about how slutty the cheerleaders can be? Fuckin’ hypocrite--”

 

“At least I’m  _ trying  _ to recognize that it’s bad!” Mark yanked his hand back to himself but then suddenly bore all of his weight on top of Jack’s shoulders, shoving him down face first to the mattress, and that is when Jack realized that the guy on top of him was in varsity wrestling. 

 

Luckily he was saved by Mark’s mom knocking on the doorframe and calling them down for dinner, leading to the other teen to roll his eyes and climb off of him. Before descending towards the kitchen, though, he made sure to make his gaze especially sharp as he pointed an accusing finger at Jack, promising him that he was being  _ watched,  _ damn it.

 


End file.
